This is the Story of a Girl
by onlyweknow87
Summary: Set after Harry's defeat of Voldemoret, This story is about harrys time as a Headmaster, and the rise of a new dark lord and a new hero.


It was September 1, 2050 and Harry Potter was sitting in his office at Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. It was 51 years after his second defeat of Lord Voldemort, and he has assumed the role of the youngest Headmaster ever at Hogwarts. As he was sitting waiting for the students to arrive he reflected back on how he came to this point in his life.

Flash back

"You can't beat me Potter, you may have destroyed all of the pieces of my soul but you can't defeat me in a duel. Look around you, this school shall fall." Hissed Voldemort with obvious joy on his face.

Harry looked around; things did not look like they were going so well for the order. They were holding back most of the dark army that was before the castle but, they were loosing ground fast.

"So here we sit Voldemort, you the heir of Slytherin and my self the heir of Gryffindor, I'm plenty the match for you!"

With that Harry jumped forward with the sword of his ancestor raised above his head, he swung it down upon Voldemorts head as hard as he could Voldemort flicked his wand and with a quick spell Harry was blown backwards with his sword flying form his hands and landing with a soft Thump in the ground 100 yards away.

Harry jumped to his feet and held his hand out to Voldemort and a jet of black flew from his wand Voldemort tried to put up a shield but, the spell went straight threw it and Voldemorts left arm was severed from his body. With a howl of pain Voldemort fell to his knees.

"Potter...you will pay for that…. Croucio" He Screamed

Harry fell to the ground screaming in pain he tried to put up shields to block the pain but was unable to. Voldemort soon ended the curse and walked slowly over to Harry Potter the child who had cost him so much over the years so many failed plans so much lost time, it was time to end it today he would fall

"And so ends the "Boy who lived…. Avada Kadava." Voldemort said with much anticipation in his voice.

In a last effort Harry did the only thing he could think to do, he raised his hand and said the one curse he though he would never have to say in his life……..

"Avada Kadava…"

The two beams of green lights hit and Harry knew nothing more.

Harry was in pain, a lot of pain he felt like his insides were being torn apart and then put back together just to be torn apart again. If this was death, boy it sucked. Slowly ever so slowly he opened his eyes and looked around.

As he looked around he saw he was in a field for as far as he could see the was a small group of people up ahead walking towards him not being able to move he stayed there looking at the approaching group, as they got closer he saw who they were and let out a gasp of shock. There in front of him was Albus Dumbledore, James and Lily Potter, and Sirius.

"Welcome my son" said James.

"A...AmIdead I can't be that mean that Voldemort won and."

"Calm down Harry" Dumbledore said "You are not dead but, nor are you of the living, you are here because you have a choice to make a very grave on…." Dumbledore trailed off….

"Harry, my son…" Lily said "You have suffered for so long know one would blame you if you didn't go back… please don't feel like you must do anything you don't want to..."

"Harry, Voldemort is in the same state as you he know this if you decide to go back first it may give you enough of an advantage to kill Voldemort before he returns to his body. However, you are magically drained so you must recover Gryffindor's sword, it is the only way." Dumbledore stated

"Your other choice, is to let death take you and stay with us forever Harry, really the best choice if you ask me you don't owe that world anything stay with us Harry its where you belong." Finished Sirius.

Harry sat there for a moment, pondering to him self something was off with this whole thing besides it being odd that he was talking to four supposed dead people. He already knew what his decision would be he just needed to figure out how to tell everyone. He looked around and tried to find the way to leave this realm and as he looked he found it a small portal the lead back to Hogwarts. He turned to the four people before him "I'm going to return to where I belong" Harry said after a long while and slowly started to walk towards the portal.

"Damn you Potter" Hissed three different people behind him. Without looking back Harry Potter ran as fast as he could and dove head long threw the portal…

AN: Okay this is my first story, so I'm going to make a few things clear. First I will take all kinds of constructive reviews in stride. I know that not everyone has the talent to write like some of the best authors on this site, but I will not tolerate flames of : You suck, This story sucks, or my favorite " You should commit story suicide because this story sucks so bad" If you don't have something constructive to say don't say it. Second this will be the only AN in this story all others can be found on my Bio so can comments to reviews.

Thank you all,  
only we know 87


End file.
